Les sorcieres d'aujourd'hui
by lovely3
Summary: Chapitre 1: 1567


Les sorcières d'aujourd'hui  
  
Chapitre 1 1567  
  
Juin 1567, Anne Grinou a été condamné a être brûler au bûcher. La raison: Magie.Elle a jeter un sort a un de ses amants. Déjà qu'avoir un amant a l'époque ce n'était pas bien vu imaginer plusieurs amant. Alors voila elle a jeter un sort a un de ses amants: elle la manipuler pour qu'il la demande en mariage parce que elle attendait un enfants. Sa a marcher mais la femme que ce dernier devait epouser s'en ai rendu compte.Avant de la mettre sur le bucher les gens lui accorderent le droit de mettre au monde son enfant mais ensuite malheureusement elle devrais mourir. Alors les 7 mois apres sa condamnation passerent tres vite, au bout de ces sept mois elle mis au monde une jolie jeune fille qui avait des problemes de santé donc on lui accordais le droits de rester en vie encore un an le temps que sa fille guerissent. Jour et nuit les medecins resterent pres de la jeune fille qu'Anne avait appeller affectueusement "mon rayon magique" son veritable nom etait Ania.Un soir alors que Anne etait seul dans sa chambre avec aucun garde autour elle prononca un incantations pour sauver sa fille. Elle s'endormis le lendemain un medecin vient la reveiller: -Anne, Anne reveiller vous! -Humm...qui a t'il? -Votre fille... -quoi qu'est qu'elle a ma fille?(elle s'assit sur le lit d'un seul bond) -calmer vous Anne votre fille va tres bien meme trop on dirait du paranormal -du paranormal????mais de quoi parler vous? -de magie Anne votre fille faisait beaucoup de fievre hier soir et se matin elle c'est mis a rire ce qui ma reveiller et votre fille ne fesait plus de fievre elle est entrain de boire en ce moment c'est la premiere fois quelle bois par elle meme depuis qu'elle est née. - ou est-elle? -Venez! Ils se leverent du lit et Anne approchas du petit berceau ou etait coucher sa petite fille qui la regardas avec un sourire.Anne la pris dans ses bras lui donnas des baiser et demanda au médecin: -pourrais-je rester seul avec ma fille quelque instant? -Anne je n'ai pas le droit vous le savez bien. -Svp docteur juste 2-3 minute je vous en supplie -D'accord mais je reste l'autre cote de la porte -Merci docteur Le docteur sortait de la cuisine en laissant Anne et sa fille seul.Anne dit a sa fille: -Je sais mon petit rayon magique que tu ne comprend pas encore ce que je dit mais un jour tu va comprendre ce qui se passe.Tu aura mes pouvoirs magique mais ne les utilise jamais pour manipuler un homme car a cause de ma naiveter aujourd'hui je vais mourir ma belle Ania.Prolonge la ligné des Grinou il n'arriveras jamais rien a aucune de mes filles, la ligné seras protéger. Je t'aime. TOC!TOC!TOC! -Oui -Anne le roi est au courant que votre fille va mieux votre execution est avancer ce soir a six heures vous serez sur le bucher. -Non c'est impossible il m'avais promis un an. -Mais il vous avait aussi dit que votre execution serais remis si votre fille se retrouverais mieux. -Docteur je vous en pris prenez soin de ma petite Ania.Vous etes le seul a qui je peut faire confiance. -Anne si vous voulez que je prene soin de votre fille dite moi qu'est que vous avez fait pour que votre fille aille mieux? -Docteur la magie ne fait de mal a personne elle fait meme des miracles. -Vous avez utiliser la magie pour soigné votre fille? -oui docteur. TOC!TOC!TOC! -Au nom du roi je viens cherche Anne Grinou sa condamnation est avancer a six heures se soir elle seras sur le bucher. -Oui je viens Elle pris sa fille dans ses bras l'embrassa et lui dit: -Je t'aime Ania ne l'oublie jamais...Merci docteur merci pour tout -Adieu Anne Les soldat emmenerent Anne au chateau ou le roi fit preparer le bucher il l'attacher apres la croix et le roi dit: -Au nom du roi Anne Grinou va etre executer pour avoir utiliser la magie bourreaux le feu. Il mirent le feu au morceaux de bois Anne se mit a pleurer elle brulait vive mais elle pris ses dernieres force et dit: -Par la magie et par les dieux chaque homme ici present se rejouissant se de massacre verras sa ligne detruit a tout jamais Anahel aide moi a proteger am ligner. Ensuite on l'entendit crier jusqu'au abord de la forets. 


End file.
